Elina The Grand
by Allyson Jalexa
Summary: New version of deleted story. I have some to thank but I honestly do not remember their pen name. Without their constructive criticism this would not have happened. Thanks, Ally. Rated T for teen ( reminds me of a video game) A very AU
1. Prologue in which Elina explains things

My name is Adelina Bery-Winchester. Most people just call me Adelina Bery though. You can call me whichever name you want though. I do not really like nick names so I wouldn't call me any.

First off I live with my uncle John and my cousins Sam and Dean. Uncle John adopted me after my parents died. I lived with them until about three months before my eighteenth birthday. John adopted me when I was five.

I would not have left if it was not for a stranger I barely knew. He made my cousins distrust me or so I was told. I honestly did not know he would do that. Which was very strange, my powers did not work all the time for the stranger, they were on and off. Sorta like if he thought certain things I could not feel them.

I have not told you about my powers yet, have I? My powers are well strange. Only my uncle knew about them at first, or so I thought. The give me the power to read peoples emotions and feel all off their thoughts. Not both at the same time, not usually anyways. Okay if you are still there I thank you for not running away screaming.

I think you need to know why I did not want anybody to know. Because when my uncle found out he become very protective of me. It become very irksome very quickly. Why did he did he become so protective, do not ask me I still have know idea why. I think he just wanted to protect me from all the people who could try to use my powers.

I really need to explain some more. The first time I knew I had powers I was five, it was right after my parents died so I was very emotional. Then I could suddenly feel what everyone was feeling and thinking. That led to a mental breakdown and a stay at a mental hospital. Then the next thing I knew I was going home with uncle John.

The first few months were hard but eventually the nightmares went away. It took about two years for Dean to warm up to me but Sam already had me wrapped around his finger before the first day was even over. Uncle John did not find out about my special powers until I was nine.

The week before I left them was when I was seventeen my uncle left and would not be back for about two weeks or so. Was when I met that stranger who changed my life for the ultimate better. Even if the two of us did not know it at the time. But that is a story for a different time, until then Adelina

_**AN: this is the prologue for the new and updated version of a story I erased. I was not going to do this and the someone ( you know who you are) gave me some very helpful constructive criticism. I would not happened without them and for that I am forever grateful. Sorry this was so short the chapters will be longer, love Ally. **_


	2. And the jury is in

**CHAPTER 1: And the jury is in**

It was a very hot August day and I had just came back from my friends house. It was another day where John would actually be home which was a pretty rare sight indeed. I was going to take advantage of it while it lasted.

" Hey, Dina I'm home." I always loved calling Dean by a girl name. It was so funny because when John was home I could call Dean whatever I wanted. The best part was that John would not let him call me by a guy name.

"Hey, Addie what is up?" The only thing worse than being called by a guy name is when he called me Addie. I still have know idea why that gets under my skin, it just does. I'm starting to think he got hit on the head with the stupid stick. No scratch that, he was beat with the stupid stick. Very violently I might add.

" hello, Adelina. Where were you?" And that was,of course, my very annoying but sweet younger cousin Sam. At least he had enough respect for me that he called me by my first name and not some stupid nickname. Sam was so oddly endearing it was so cute in a weird way.

" I was at bandstand's house. How are you today, Sam?" Bandstand's actual name was Angie but everyone called her Bandstand. It was another thing that I will probably never know the answer to that. She was my only friend, she was a Bulwark. There are only exactly one thousand Bulwarks ever.

Bulwarks are the only people, angels or demons I can't feel or read at all. Half-Shields are more in number there are twenty-five thousand exactly. Half-shields are people, angels, and demons I can read and feel partly but not always very clear.

Anti-shields are my favorite and the consist of the rest of all kinds. The are the people I can read and feel completely without trying. My uncle John is Half-Shield and Dean and Sam are Anti-shields. I especially love reading Dean's mind just for some fun. Sam mind was almost as boring as him so I did not read his very often.

" Bandstand's house? Dean told me that you went to camouflage's house." I know all of my friends have weird names. I'm the only one in my friend circle without a weird nickname. For now anyways and I really hope it stays that way.

" Dina was obviously lying to you. Camo went to her grandmother's house this weekend." Really how did he not know that? Then again I knew even before she told me so, he probably did not know. " Hey where in the hell is john?" I was seriously considering not caring if he was there anymore. I just wanted to know because he was never ever home anymore.

" He said that he had to leave for two weeks at least and that you are in charge." Sam said taking a bite out of a slightly overripe banana. Seriously did nobody care about decent food anymore? Apparently I need to go grocery shopping. I will go tomorrow I guess

" Why is she in charge? I'm three months older than her." Dean asked as he ate the last piece of MY apple pie. He's gonna have hell to pay later. Maybe I'll poison the last piece of pie next time? That will show him to not to eat people's last piece of pie.

" Age wise yes, mentally no. obviously I am way more mature than you will ever be Dina." I said walking away. Something tells me Dean is going to be the least of my worries. And the jury in in to second that. This is going to be a very very long two weeks.

_**AN: The next one will be way longer. This one was just to get the story going. And before I go remember that never take candy from strangers unless it is chocolate, love Ally **_


	3. The Post Office

"What in the world are you doing, Dean?!" I questioned him as I stood in the yard. Dean was currently standing on the roof. For reasons I have yet to learn. I am seriously considering the fact that I am losing my mind. John has only been gone for two days but it has felt like two years.

"Oh ,I just go up here for the view. NOT! I freaking threw Sam's book up here and now I have to get it before he gets back." Dean said looking very pissed off. I laughed at him. He looked so stupid standing on the roof. I wonder if Sam will get back in time to see this? I really hope so!

"Do you mind if I steal the ladder? Oh, wait you can't do anything about it. It really sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?!" I said before I ran to the side of the house and knocked the ladder down sideways. I laughed as I saw the flash of panic in his eyes. I smirked at him them flipped him off.

"Put the ladder back now! Don't make me throw sticks at you." He threatened me. I just laughed because I was _so_ scared of sticks. Or him throwing sticks at me. All though I do assume that standing on the roof would give him advantage. But I can always just dive out the way.

"Hey why's Dean on the roof? And why is the ladder knocked down?" Sam asked a look of confusion on his face. I decided I would tell Sam about the book and really hope he doesn't want me to put the ladder back. I just smiled thinking about what I was about to do. Now normally I am no tattle tale but when it comes to Dean it is very fun to tell on him.

"Dean threw your book on the roof and went up there to get it before you came back. Oh, he got it all right but then I decided to knock the ladder down." I said smirking at Dean once again. I seriously thought Dean would have to stay on the roof for a very long time.

"Which book did you throw and why? I don't think I'm going to let you come down now." Sam said frowning at Dean and then glaring. I wonder if Sam was being serious or just trying to express how mad he was and then let Dean down.?

"I'd be careful about what you do, Sam. If you don't be careful Dean will threaten to throw a stick at you." I said rolling my eyes. Sam and I were laughing and Dean was glaring daggers at us. I just smiled at Dean and picked up a stick and pretended to throw it at him. I knew Dean doesn't like to be mocked and I was going to use that to my full advantage.

"Okay god! I am so sorry about the damn book. See the book is still okay. Can I come down now?" Dean asked not smirking anymore. I glanced over at, Sam and he just shrugged. I am starting to wonder when my life started getting this insanely crazy.

"I don't know if we should let you down now. Maybe in a few hours. Hey, Sam let's go to that new restaurant in town. I here they have the absolute best pies. See ya later Dean!" I said as I grabbed Sam and walked away. Once we were out of Dean's vision we stopped walking.

"Are we really just going to leave him up there? I don't think it's safe Dean plus heights equals danger." Sam warned me warily. I just shrugged. I knew what I was doing if Dean really wanted down that bad he could jump. The house is only two stories and the worst he could do is break his leg. Unless he lands on his head or neck.

"If he really wants down that bad he can either climb or jump. Either way he will get down. And don't you even think about setting the ladder back in it's place." I said looking at Sam warily.

"So are we really going to the new restaurant? Or did you just say that to make Dean even more mad at us?" Sam asked as we walked through the front door. I just laughed at him than walked in the kitchen. Then I grabbed an apple and planned to eat it. Still not answering him as he questioned me.

"No we aren't but we can go to the The Strange Game if you want. They have the best burgers in the town and possibly the world." I told him. The Strange Game diner was a mildly popular local hang out. Second only to The Poppy Palette Cafe which has the best coffee ever. I knew Sam didn't like going there though.

"Actually I want to go to The Poppy today. So can we, Adelina?" I was so shocked I almost fell out of the bar stool I was was sitting on. Then I spit the offending apple out of my mouth I finally took I bite and it was disgusting.

"Oh yeah! Let's go but first why do you want to go? I thought you said that you have never been in there and you never will." I said quoting him spot on. I am starting to think he has an ulterior motive.

"I just heard they have really great coffee. Is there any thing else you would like to question me about? You are so nosy!" Sam defended very crossly. Okay so I definitely struck a cord right there. What could my little Sammy be hiding from me? I need to find out very soon.

"Okay Sam you don't need to be so defensive about it. Okay? It was just a simple question. And we are taking the impala can you get the keys? Then meet me in the car in ten minutes." I told him.

"What are you hiding?" I mumbled to myself as I was in my room. Then I shut and locked my bedroom door. I walked in my closet and pulled out a super short pink leather skirt and some fishnets. Then I looked for my cheetah print converse. Then I put on a white crop top and a black leather jacket, grabbed my I phone and headed to the impala.

"Hey Dean! See ya later, oh and we are taking the impala." I yelled towards the roof. I got in the car and wondered how Sam could take longer than a seventeen year old girl to get ready. As I saw San come out the door I heard Dean yelling something about kill us. Wow Dean we are so scared of the man on the roof.

"Hey Adelina. How come you didn't tell me you turned eighteen today?" Sam questioned as he slipped in the passenger seat. What today was August fifth? It had honestly slipped my mind. Oh my god! I totally need to celebrate!

"I forgot. We need to go to the post office first, okay?" I asked him. We needed to go to the post office because every year since my birthday a present came from an anonymous sender. And I didn't want to be mean and not except the gifts. I think they might be from a distant relative or something.

"Why? Oh I almost forget about your anonymous present sender. Whoever it is I think is pretty loaded. The person all sends you a gift that is worth at least five thousand dollars." Okay so that may or may not be the real reason I never reject the gifts... I am not vain I just know a great present when I see one.

"Okay I will be back in five." I said getting out of the car and heading towards the post office. I really hoped Becka Mae was working. She was a really nice post office worker who was in her very early thirties. She and I know each other on a first name basis. To my surprise it was some new guy who's name tag said Gabriel.

"Hello and welcome to boring post office land! Or as I like to call it... almost hell on earth. So what's your name?" Said a rather perky Gabriel. I just stared at him. Even Becka Mae wasn't this perky. His perkiness is starting to scare me.

"My name is Adelina. And I would prefer not to be creeped out by some psycho postal worker on my birthday. I will be here on every Tuesday you can bug me then." I just glared at the insane postal worker. Then he handed me a lollipop and then opened a bag of skittles and started eating them.

"Happy birthday! You are turning eighteen, right? At least that's what Crowley said." he said tossing the bag of skittles aside. Then he proceeded to open a lollipop from a rather large bag and began to eat it. That's not what creeped me out though. Who is Crowley, and how does he know my birthday?

"I don't know any Crowleys. Do I have any packages or not, Insane postal worker?" I said but now instead of glaring their was a look of confusion on my face. Then I took his bag of skittles. That is what he gets for trying to be crazier than me.

"I know you don't know Crowley but you will! And you have a lot of nerve stealing an archangel's skittles. Now give me the skittles and no one gets hurt." I didn't take his threat to seriously. I was a lot more curious about him being an archangel than what he would do to me if I didn't give his skittles back. I just grinned at him and dumped the rest of the skittles in a garbage can.

"Wow! That was uncalled for. Here are your packages and tell you be sure to tell Sam and Dean-o that Loki said Hello." he said handing me two big packages. I just smiled at him. Now I felt bad about the skittles.

"Thank you Gabriel and here is an unopened bag of desert flavored skittles if you want them." I said handing him the bag. He looked at me with wide eyes and eagerly took the bag.

"Thank you. Oh, and Adds I work Tuesdays from now on." he said smiling as he opened the bag of skittles. I smiled back at him.

"That's cool. See ya later Gabriel. I have to go get Dean off of the roof soon. I'll tell Sammy and him you said hello." I said as I picked up the boxes and left the store. Gabriel was a pretty cool guy, but he was a little too creepily happy sometimes. And why do Sam and Dean know him as Loki?

"Hey, Sam. I got two boxes today! Oh and Loki as you know him says 'hello'. He is a new worker and works the Tuesday and Thursday shift." I said as I set the boxes down in the back seat. The I walked to the drivers door and sat down. Then I heard Sam sigh. I shrugged. He doesn't like Gabriel.

"You do know Loki is a Norse God. Right?" Sam asked me his bitch face decided to make an appearance. I laughed at him. Loki wasn't even his real name!

"No. actually his name is Gabriel and he is an archangel. He was just pretending to be a Norse God." I told Sam smiling at the fact that I finally knew something he didn't.

"What do you mean?! Gabriel is supposed to be dead!" Sam said. I just laughed. Gabriel was very much alive and was probably eating some dessert skittles right know. Wow Sam is way more clueless than I thought he was.

"Well he is very much alive. In fact he is probably eating skittles right now. Oh, and by the way he is a super crazy archangel. He threatened to hurt me because I threw his skittles away!" I was laughing very hysterically. Sam was laughing as well but not as insanely as me.

"What did you do after that? I would have left but that's just me." Sam said we were both still laughing a little. I just shrugged. I did not want to tell him how I felt bad about throwing his skittles away. And I definitely didn't want him to know that I gave Gabriel my last bag of dessert skittles. That would be very, very embarrassing and I don't like being embarrassed.

"That's cool. Why are we going home?! I thought we were going to go to The Poppy Palette. You are very. Very mean." Sam complained. I just shrugged again. I really wanted too go home for three reasons. One because I really wanted to know what mystery person got me for my birthday. Two because it is supposed to start raining in about an hour and I didn't want to leave Dean in the rain. And three because it was my birthday and I didn't want to spend it in a cafe. No matter how cool the cafe may or may not be.

"Because I am tired and want to relax, it is my birthday and you have to listen to me and lastly I do not want to spend my birthday in a cafe no matter how cool the cafe may or not be." I said as I sighed. I just really, really wanted to go home and relax and eat a celebaratory pie. And knowing what the mystery person got me wouldn't be to bad the boxes were actually quite heavy.

"Fine ruin a fun day. The only time I want to do something fun and of course you have to have your birthday." Sam argued. His argument wasn't very strong considering the fact that I didn't get to pick the day I was born. I just rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore him. Did he really want to have fun or was he just trying to make me feel bad about ruining his going to the stupid cafe? If he was it was totally working... not that I would tell him that though.

"You are ruining my birthday with your Samness. Could you try to be a little less Sam and a little more fun? Just for my birthday, pretty please?!" I begged him as we pulled into the driveway. We were both shocked with what we saw.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. Don't kill me. You are allowed to cyberly throw things at me. Just not the face please. Okay, Ally.**_


	4. 18 Birthday Surprises pt1

"So was all of this just a trick?" I asked Sam. All of my friends were in my house and it was decorated for a birthday party. They should know that I don't like surprise parties or just birthday parties in general.

"Well, kinda. I really did want to go to the Poppy, but Dean on the roof was a total trick." Sam said as they finally noticed us standing there. The first person I noticed was Gabriel, who in the hell invited the insane postal worker to my party? He wasn't eating anything which was honestly the most surprising thing of all.

"What's he doing here?" I asked pointing at Gabriel, not that I really minded that he was here. He pretended to look very offended when I asked that. I glared at him.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here for the junk food." Gabriel said as he eyed the junk food and then grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"I think he invited himself. And we couldn't exactly get him to leave." Dean said. He was also glaring at Gabriel. I don't think that they get along very well.

"Happy birthday, boo!" My friend Rachel, who was also a hunter, said. I grinned and ran over and hugged her. I have to admit even though I hate surprise parties that party was pretty fucking awesome.

"I made the cake. I know how much you love my cooking." Rachel said laughing as I released he from my hug. I did love her cooking, it was amazing!

"So how long have you all been planning my party? Because this party is so awesome... well except for the fact insaney-o is here." I said pointing at Gabriel as I said the last part. That was going to be my new nickname for him.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to go to my room." I stated before I grabbed the two boxes from the post office.

As I went in my room I threw my shoes on my bed. Then I put the two boxes in a secret compartment of my closet I had decided to open them later that night. I sighed as I put on a ruffled orange sleeveless dress with sparkles. Then I slipped on my white leather boots.

"You look quite charming, love." I turned around quickly, some guy I didn't know was sitting on my bed. I assumed he was British, the accent wasn't that hard to spot. He was smirking, I was glaring.

"Who are you?" I asked putting on a white blazer over my dress. He didn't answer right away, instead he watched me put on my makeup. I figured he wasn't going to hurt me, if he was why would he allow me to put on my makeup?

"I'm Crowley, the king of hell. And I need to talk to you." I raised my eyebrows but I didn't say anything. He looked serious so I believed him.

"Well, Crowley you came at the wrong time. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to my birthday party downstairs." I said staring at him. He just gave me a look.

"Well, I know it is your birthday. I am the one who has been sending the presents since your parents died. I couldn't risk seeing you, your parents knew about me and the deal I made with then needed to stay a secret. I stayed away so your uncle couldn't find out. am I invited to the party?" Crowley explained.

And suddenly I remembered it all. When my parents were alive I had an imaginary friend named Crowley, but apparently he was not imaginary. But I have know idea what deal he was talking about though. And the last time I saw Crowley I was five and it was the night mt parents died. He said that he had to leave but he would return when I turned eighteen. You got to hand it to him he keeps his promises.

"Well I guess you can come. Just don't tell Sam and Dean who you are. Insaney-o already knows who you are, right?" I asked Crowley. I was going to ask him about the deal he made with my parents later. I just wanted to enjoy my birthday right then.

"I assume you are talking about Gabriel, and yes. You always had the weirdest nicknames for everyone, you used to call me Mr. Marshymallow. I still have no idea what that means." Crowley said chuckling. Now that he mentioned it he does look like a Mr. Marshymallow, and I was laughing.

"You do look like a Mr. Marshymallow now that you mention it. Now come on! I don't want to miss my party. And Gabriel probably ate all my birthday cake by now!" I complained pulling Crowley out of my bedroom. He just rolled his eyes as we walked down the stairs, I stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"You have to go outside and knock on the front door. It'll just look weird if you come from upstairs. Do that teleporting thingy." I commanded. He rolled his eyes and teleported outside. Then I heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled running down the front stairs and to the front door. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts, I didn't care I didn't want anyone else to open the door. Also I saw some of them admiring my clothes.

"Hello, Crowley." I said as I opened the front door. I saw Gabriel about to say something and I shook my head no at him. He just smirked and held back a laugh, oh great! Now insaney-o has something he can black mail me with.

"Happy birthday. It has been a while hasn't it. I am here to show you your parents will and all the stuff they left for you." By now everyone was staring at Crowley while he talked. I think that all the girls loved his accent and all the guys wanted to know how I knew him.

"This was dad's lawyer, his name is Crowley." I explained very little but enough to keep them satisfied. I saw Crowley give me a small nod of approval, apparently he thought I was a good liar. I still am not sure if that is a good thing. Apparently, Gabriel also thought that I was an acceptable liar as well.

"Well I should get on with it, shall I?" Crowley asked. Well, apparently my parents actually left there will with Crowley. I wondered what I said. Everyone else looked very interested as well. I smiled.

"Yes you shall. Go ahead get on with it already. I haven't got all day, ya know." I said. Even when I'm being nice I still have to add some rudeness, that's just me. I mean nobody is perfect, even though some strive for perfection. I however, have accepted the fact that nobody is perfect and you shouldn't waste your time with being something your not.

"Very well then. No need to be snippy about it, love." Crowley complained, I didn't take him seriously though. Apparently my frustration is very amusing to him.

"Okay then. Stop talking and get on with it!" I complained. He just smirked an winked at me. Apparently everyone else also found this funny. I gave them all my best bitch face.

"Well your parents were undercover billionaires. They left you there four bedroom house in the Hampton, there eight bedroom house in the Pennsylvania and there ten bedroom mansion in Beverly Hills. And seven hundred million dollars." What?! I wasn't exactly sure I heard him correctly.

_**AN: I hoped you liked this. Sorry it took a week. I hope Crowley can make up for it :)! More nicknames just for you family-and-free-will. I hoped you liked them :)!**_


End file.
